A Plea from the Stars
A Plea from the Stars is the prologue of the game Paper Mario. This is where the game begins at. Story The game begins at Mario's House. A Paratroopa named Parakarry delivers some mail and Luigi reads it to Mario. Princess Peach has invited Mario and Luigi to her castle for a party. Mario and Luigi go to the castle where everything is fine until Bowser and Kammy Koopa use their own castle to steal Peach's. The two castles are taken up into the air. Mario fights Bowser to defend Peach, but Bowser uses the Star Rod (which he stole from Star Haven) to make himself invincible. Bowser then uses his fire breath on Mario, burning him to a crisp. After his inevitable defeat, Mario is then knocked out of the window by Bowser and lands in a tiny village called Goomba Village. Peach is horrified to see this, but Kammy orders a pair of Koopatrols to nab her. At Goomba Village, a family of Goombas rescue Mario. The Goomba family presumably places Mario in a bed at the Toad House, where Mario has a dream. A star spirit named Eldstar tells him in his dream to go to Shooting Star Summit where he will tell him the rest of the details. Kammy Koopa finds out that Mario is still alive and blocks his way with a huge block. Goompapa tells Mario to get a hammer from Goompa, who is fixing the verandra after the quake. After they fall, they tag together to find it. They eventually find the Hammer but Mario gets in a fight with a small koopa named Jr. Troopa. After defeating him,they and return to the village. Goompa then allows Goombario, one of the Goomba family members, to go with Mario on his adventure. Mario and Goombario find the Goomba King along the way, whom they fight and defeat. Kammy Koopa witnesses King Goomba's beating and alerts Bowser. After Bowser becomes worried about Mario getting the first Star Spirit, a group called the Koopa Bros. show up and offer to battle Mario. Bowser then accepts and becomes joyed until the Koop Bros. answer his question that no one was guarding the Star Spirit back at the fortress. Bowser then becomes angered and orders them to return to the fortress and guard the Star Spirit. They continue to travel to Shooting Star Summit. Once Mario gets there, Eldstar tells him to rescue the 7 Star Spirits, who are trapped in various places throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Back at Princess Peach's Castle, Peach is trapped in her room, unable to leave. She wishes for help. To her surprise, a Star Kid appears at the window. His name is Twink, and he has come to grant her wish. The Princess asks him to free her and steal the Star Rod back; when Twink sadly tells her that he is "not grand enough" to grant such a wish. Peach cheers Twink up and makes another wish-go to Mario, present him with the Lucky Star, and tell him that she is safe. Twink agrees, and flies out the window. The Princess steps onto her balcony and wonders where her hero is... Mario begins to return back to town until Twink accidently bumps into him. Twink then becomes overjoyed after finding him and offers Mario the Lucky Star. Eventually, a green Magikoopa shows up and battles Mario, but Mario beats him. Twink then tells Mario that Peach is OK and he doesn't need to worry before flying back to her castle. Upon returning, Mario is alerted by a toad that an eldery wizard named Merlon, was looking for him. He knocks on his ddor, but accidently gets hit by the door. He realizes that Mario has come to see him and allows him into his house. He tells Mario that he will help him on his journey before telling him to go to Koopa Village. Mario attempts to leave, but there are strage toads blocking his path, preventing him from going. Mario tells Merlon about the deal and heads over to the toads. Merlon then uses his powers on them, revealing to Mario that they were the Koopa Bros. in disguise. Before heading home, he tells Mario that "in order to reach the Koopa Bros. Fortress, he will need help from a blue-shelled koopa." Mario then leaves and enters Chapter 1... Category:Chapters